Distance
by exgulliver
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena Yesung terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mathias. Lalu Yesung.. benarkah ia lebih suka pergi dengan temannya daripada menemui Cho Kyuhyun? Cerita dalam hubungan KyuSung yang kembali menghadapi permasalahan. This is KyuSung! :) Read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Distance

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

**Summary** : Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena Kim Yesung selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mathias. Membuat ia merasa jika Yesung lebih memilih teman-temannya daripada kekasihnya sendiri. Lalu Yesung.. benarkah ia lebih suka pergi dengan temannya daripada menemui Cho Kyuhyun? Cerita dalam hubungan KyuSung yang kembali menghadapi permasalahan.

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Distance===###_**

.

.

.

Baru saja Yesung berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya bahkan sudah diatas tombol panggil ketika tanpa sengaja mobil van Super Junior melintas dihadapannya.

"Hyungnim?" ia mengenali sosok pria 35tahunan itu. Yah.. manager Kyuhyun terlihat duduk dikursi depan.

Ekspresi riangnya seketika berubah. Apa Kyuhyun pergi? Meskipun Yesung tak bisa melihat siapa yang duduk dikursi penumpang lainnya, tapi jika benar kekasihnya itu pergi, apa gunakan ia kemari? Duduk diam didalam mobil pribadinya yang bahkan telah terparkir di basement dorm mereka.

Kembali Yesung menyimpan ponselnya. Sepertinya rencana untuk menemui Kyuhyun hari ini harus gagal lagi. Ia menyerah dan mengaku kalah dengan jadwal bintang Kyuhyun yang membuat waktu bertemu mereka kini menghilang perlahan.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat mobil Yesung.."

Celotehan Sang Manager membuat fokus Kyuhyun teralihkan dari lembaran naskah ditangannya. "Yesung hyung?"

"Eoh.." Sang Manager mengiyakan melalui cermin didalam mobil. "Jika aku tidak salah, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan hiasan kura-kura kecil di_dashboard_nya. Bukankah benda itu adalah hiasan yang setengah mati kau cari setelah kita pulang syuting ditengah malam?"

"Hyung benar, hadiah kecil yang susah payah aku cari karena ia terus merengek merindukan Ddangkoma. Tapi hyungnim.."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa Yesung hyung ke dorm untuk menemuiku?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin.. aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bangku belakang, "Jujur saja.. aku sedang kesal dengannya hyungnim."

"Kesal? Benarkah? Kukira kau tak bisa marah padanya.."

"Haah.. bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya itu? Dan lagi, pria asing itu.. enng?"

"Mathias?"

"Nah! Itu dia! Dia selalu pergi dengan Mathias. Kenapa dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka daripada aku kekasihnya?" omel Kyuhyun.

Hatinya kesal. Ia mencoba memahami, tapi sikap Yesung benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali kali ini. Bahkan belakangan kekasihnya itu kerap kali mengunggah foto berduanya dengan Mathias.

Cemburu itu melelahkan. Bagaimana ia bisa menjaga kekasihnya jika bertemu saja mereka mulai jarang. Kepercayaan itu masih tertanam kuat, tapi kemana perginya ketenangan itu ketika satu diantara mereka dekat dengan orang lain? Ah.. benar-benar resiko menjalin hubungan kekasih yang tak mudah.

.

.

.

**_###===Distance===###_**

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Astaga Choi, kenapa kau membuat bugsy semakin jelek saja?" Eunhyuk berdecak seraya mengetikkan beberapa komentar pada kolom foto bugsy yang diunggah Siwon beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot mengomentari anjing orang lain yang bahkan kau sendiri kalah pamor darinya?"

"Yakk! Kata-katamu sopan sekali. Dasar magnae jelek!" balas Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Aku jelek, lalu apa kabar dirimu?"

.

**_Bugh!_**

.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bantal sofa yang baru saja mencium wajahnya dengan tidak elit.

Menghiraukan erangan protes dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk berjalan kesal keluar dorm "Lee Donghae!"

Nampaknya Sang Rapper terbaik kita berniat mengadu pada kekasih ikan tersayangnya di dorm atas. Seharian ini sikap Kyuhyun benar-benar terlalu liar untuk bisa ditangani. Seolah jiwa evil dalam dirinya sedang berada dilevel 'Profesional'.

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya menanggapi kepergian Eunhyuk. Yah baguslah.. setidaknya sekarang dia sendirian di dorm. Benar-benar sendiri karena kini mantan teman sekamarnya -Lee Sungmin- sudah berubah status menjadi suami orang. Eunhyuk baru saja kabur ke dorm atas. Sementara Kim Yesung? Oh ya.. hampir saja Kyuhyun melupakan tokoh terpenting itu.

Membicarakan sosok Yesung membuat kegalauan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Aaarggh!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Dalam hatinya ia menyimpan rindu luar biasa terhadap kekasih manisnya itu, tapi mengingat setiap tindakan Yesung yang seolah terus berusaha menunjukkan pada publik kebersamaannya dengan Mathias membuat ego Kyuhyun semakin besar. Memenangkan keegoisan dirinya terhadap kekesalan yang mengendam dalam hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah cafe modern yang tak terlalu sarat pengunjung, Yesung menikmati waktu dengan baik bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," Si Manis berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu ke toilet.

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah ketika ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Kyunie.." dihadapan cermin bulat inilah Yesung kini berdiri menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Onyx sabitnya hanya mampu menampilkan pantulan gambar dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Yesung merindukan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menemui Kyuhyun, tapi jadwal bintang kekasih tampannya itu selalu saja menghalangi. Bagaimanapun ia juga bisa kecewa karena beberapa persiapan yang ia buat harus gagal berulang kali.

Ingat tempo hari ia harus keluar lagi dari area parkir, bahkan pintu mobilnya belum sempat terbuka tapi ia harus memutar lagi kemudinya untuk pulang. Hari itu Yesung membawa beberapa buah segar, dengan niat baik untuk memastikan kekasihnya makan sesuatu yang bervitamin.

Lalu 4 hari sebelumnya, Yesung datang ke dorm bersama Jongjin. Tentu saja ia berniat menemui Kyuhyun karena jika dihitung benar, hampir 2 minggu mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain. Tapi apa? Yang ia temui hanya bibi pengurus dorm yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyuhyun pergi syuting lebih awal. Padahal malam sebelumnya ketika ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, kekasihnya bilang akan pergi setelah jam 12 siang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yesung menyimpan kekecewaannya. Ia tak akan pernah mengataan hal ini pada siapapun. Tak ingin dianggap egois dengan anggapan tak bisa memahami kesibukan Kyuhyun. Yesung mencoba bersikap dewasa. Ia bukan remaja yang ketika mulai menjalin ikatan berpacaran harus saling menanyakan kondisi satu sama lain. Sejak awal ia juga tahu, bahkan setelah terbongkarnya proyek album solo Kyuhyun, jadwal magnae itu akan semakin padat.

.

.

.

**_###===Distance===###_**

.

.

.

Lingkar mata yang biasanya berbinar cerah itu kini mulai menampilkan warna kehitaman dibagian bawah. Nampak seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan tidur parah dalam seminggu terakhir. "Hey!" suara bassnya terdengar meninggi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan cara seperti itu, huh?" Kangin menatap tajam sang namja pucat yang kini ikut berbaur di ruang tengah.

"Aishh~ Young Woon, kau terlalu serius." sahutnya enteng.

"Yakk!"

.

**_Takk_**

.

"Aku hyungmu, bodoh!" Kangin melayangkan jitakan terbaiknya sambil terus mengomel.

Sang korban bereaksi, "Teukie hyungieeee.." adunya pada namja berjuluk malaikat disamping Kangin.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kau ini kenapa, Kyu? Sikapmu benar-benar aneh sekali."

"Arggh hyung! Aku gilaaaa aku gila!"

"Dari dulu bukannya kau memang tidak waras?" celetuk Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu ikan asin!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Aish.." Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan manis dongsaengnya.

Sang Leader mencoba menenangkan. Ia kembali mempertanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau belakangan ini. Meskipun sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa sumber permasalahan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hampir seminggu Yesung hyung tidak menghubungiku. Dia bahkan tidak mencariku." keluh Kyuhyun dengan tampang anak balita yang kehilangan permen.

"Apa masalahmu dengannya? Kau bisa cari tahu dan selesaikan. Apa susahnya?" ucap Kangin menimpali.

"Kapan aku bisa bicara jika dia terus berpergian bersama teman-temannya itu? Dia tak pernah membagi waktunya untukku."

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu, ingatlah bagaimana jadwalmu sendiri Kyu. Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, coba kau pikir kenapa Yesung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang lain daripada kau, eum? Bisa jadi itu karena kau tidak punya waktu untuk Yesung."

Penuturan tegas dari Leeteuk seolah baru menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari aspek penting yang ia lupakan selama ini.

"Kau tahu, hubungan itu bukan sekedar saling percaya. Tapi juga perlu saling bicara, bertemu satu sama lain meski hanya sekali dalam seminggu. Setidaknya seperti itu, Kyu."

"Teukie hyung, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Luangkan waktumu. Temui dia dan bicaralah berdua. Kuyakin masalah ini bisa selesai secepatnya." Diakhir kalimat Leeteuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

**_###===Distance===###_**

.

.

.

Berkat saran dari Park Jung Soo tempo hari, malam ini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartement keluarga Kim. Tujuannya hanya satu, bertemu kekasihnya –Kim Yesung.

Bel pintu berbunyi ketika jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menekannya kedalam. Tak berapa lama suara pintu yang terbuka telah menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan wajah keibuannya.

"Selamat malam, Eomeoni.." namja berjaket biru itu membungkuk sopan.

"Malam Kyunie.. apa kau mencari Yesungie?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Yesung itu pada Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Aduh, Yesungie sedang pergi bersama Jongjin. Mereka bilang ada acara dengan teman-temannya."

"Ah begitu.. apa masih lama?"

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin satu jam lagi mereka pulang. Kau mau menunggu?"

"Jika Eomeoni mengizinkanku tinggal, bolehkah?"

"Aigooo.. kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang asing, huh? Tentu saja. Ayo masuk masuk.. anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tunggu saja dikamar Yesung kalau kau mau."

"Hehe.. nde, terima kasih Eomeoni. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Abeoji?"

"Abeoji masih di Why Style. Kau mau jus?"

"Oh.. tidak Eomeoni. Nanti aku ambil sendiri jika butuh sesuatu."

Mrs. Kim menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut, "Eum.. kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ne. Kalau ingin makan sesuatu bilang saja, nanti eomma buatkan."

"Ne Eomeoni.." setelah Mrs. Kim masuk ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar pribadi Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul 10. Yesung baru tiba dirumah setelah hampir 4 jam ia pergi untuk bertemu teman-temannya.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat karena sebenarnya ia sedang tidak enak badan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hawa dingin diluar membuat bibirnya nampak semakin pucat meskipun telah ditutupi dengan _lip balm_.

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung terkejut ketika onyx sabitnya mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tertidur diranjangnya.

Si Manis berjalan mendekat lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia membelai wajah damai Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Kyunie.."

"Eung.. hyungie?" obsidian Kyuhyun mulai terbuka.

Yesung menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis. "Eum, ini aku. Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Aku menunggumu.."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu? Aku akan berada dirumah jika kau bilang ingin datang."

Kyuhyun menyamakan posisinya dengan Yesung. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam onyx sabit sang pujaan hati. "Aku sedang menghukum diriku dengan hal yang juga kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Eung?" Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Disaat kau datang menemui seseorang, tapi yang kau dapat hanyalah kekecewaan. Meskipun sekarang aku lebih beruntung karena masih dapat menemuiku, aku melakukan kesalahan baby. Maafkan aku.."

"Kyuhyun.."

"Dengar, kau bisa menghukumku sekarang. Asal jangan kau menghindariku dan menghilang seperti seminggu ini. Aku benar-benar hampir gila karenamu, Kim Yesung."

Yesung menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya, "Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Aku tidak marah Kyunie, aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau kecewa, karena aku juga merasakannya ketika tidak mendapati dirimu dirumah."

Yesung menarik kembali jemarinya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan mulai tertunduk. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus membaut alasan yang mampu meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Jika dia bilang dia tidak marah, maka itu benar. Tapi untuk mengatakan dia tak pernah kecewa, itu terasa lebih sulit.

"Aku benar, iyakan? Kau kecewa padaku baby."

Tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu. Hanya satu tetesan liquid hangat yang terjatuh menghasilkan jejak diatas selimut. Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.. Yesungnya sedang menangis sekarang.

Refleks Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam dekapannya. "Uljima.. jebal.. maafkan aku baby.."

"Hiks.. Kyunie.. aku merindukanmu. Hiks.. sangat.."

Ya Tuhan, isakan itu memberi pukulan yang kuat pada batin Kyuhyun. Hatinya menjerit. Mengutuk semua kesibukan gilanya yang telah membuat Kim Yesung seperti ini.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu baby. Sangat dan jauh melebihi rindumu padaku."

"Benarkah?" Yesung meregangkan pelukannya untuk mencari kesungguhan dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, dan ini buktinya.."

.

**_Chu~_**

.

"Emmpph.." Yesung memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bibirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun menghisap miliknya kuat-kuat. Seolah menyerap seluruh kerinduan Yesung melalui bibirnya. Hangat dan manis, itulah sensasi yang selalu Kyuhyun tawarkan dalam ciumannya. Hal yang selalu berhasil membuat Yesung melemas dan terbius dalam pesonanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar membagi waktuku untuk kita. Hanya kau dan aku."

Yesung tersenyum manis, "Eum.. gomawo Kyunie. Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae baby.."

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

oneshoot story again ~

hehe sebenernya setiap oneshoot kyusung yang aku buat saling nyambung karena semua bersumber dari fakta :3

ini aja kepikiran dari update yesungie yg selalu pergi sama temen"nya dan juga kyuhyun yang super sibuk dengan jadwalnya :v wkw

Nah ~ kalau dibacanya udah sampai ini, jangan lupa review ok ok ;) thankseu

see you paii paii ~ ~


End file.
